Elizabeth's Tale --- A Thirst for Freedom
by xXStoryOfTwoXx
Summary: Synopsis: In the Metropolitan area of Lockridge, a young hybrid (Human-Rabbit) named Elizabeth faces the perils of today's oppressive and sadistic ideologies of slavery; whilst trying to find her own pursuit of happiness, love, and emancipation.


If there is anything that I have learned in the last few years, it is this; don't trust humans. They have abused, chained, and made us feel inferior to them for hundreds of years. Hybrid is what they call us; abominations are what they see us as, and unequal is what they categorize us as. Will there ever be a day that my kind will be able to see liberation from this master and servant relationship we share? Will there ever be a day that shines as we can walk aside one another as equals?

My name is Elizabeth, and I am eighteen years old today. I am celebrating it once again without my birth family, but instead I'll be spending it with my masters. The kids that are the same age as I; have treated me like their sibling instead of a slave. The parents, however, are a different story. They always have treated me as a slave and punished Loretta and Ben for treating me as an equal.

To be honest, I forgot it was my birthday. The only thing I thought was that its laundry day and that I have piles of clothes to wash. It's thanks to Loretta and Ben that I have come to realize that I was eighteen today with the present they left on my bed; which is an old futon they keep for me out in the garage. The present was a regular rectangle-shaped box wrapped in paper of my favorite colors, pink and purple. Loretta and Ben have been doing this for me every year since I came to this house, and like always, I will open it after my work is finished later tonight.

After finishing three baskets of laundry, I sneak into the kitchen and grab a few carrots sticks before I attire into my sleeping area. I have to make sure that the master does not hear me, for the fact that if he were to hear me, he would beat me senseless if I was caught stealing his family's rations. You can't really blame me though, they barely feed me enough as is. Loretta and Ben try to sneak me leftovers when they are finished, however, the master has been catching on to it. I don't know how I survived this many years without much sustenance.

I finally reach the peak of my day, which is getting to go to sleep. The only time I can actually have some peace and rest without having to have a worry. I nibble on my carrots while I look at the present sitting on the other side of the futon. The carrots taste so fresh and feel so cold against my skin. They don't keep any fans out here for me during the summer, so this sensation teases me.

"I wish I didn't have to go through this alone. I wish there was someone who was with me through these times, just to talk to about my problems, at least." I say as I stretch my arms out above me whilst yawning. I look down and realize I still have the present to open. I grab the small package and delicately open it, making sure that I do not tear the wrapping paper because of how shiny and beautiful it is. After a few layers, I notice a little black box. I open it and see a locket on a chain, within the box there is a piece of paper folded up into a small square.

"I wonder what this is," I open the paper up and see a small key attached to it. The letter read,

* * *

To our dearest Elizabeth,

We know that you have been wanting to leave the house and be free from this place. Here is your chance to do so. That key we have given you, belongs to the garage door. We will miss you if you decide to go, but, we don't want to see you suffer. We heard rumors of a place just for hybrids like you northward in the town of Avery. If you do decide to leave, we hope that we can see you again from time to time. Just be careful, safe, and healthy.

With Much Love,

Ben & Loretta Williams

(P.S.) Make sure you lock the door on your way out.

* * *

I fold the paper back up and place it under my pillow. I really don't know what to think or say. Is this their way of trying to help me? By sending me out into the streets in the middle of the night to look for a place I don't know how to find. Should I listen to their instructions or should I just stay here and continue being a slave?

"No, I cannot do this anymore. I want to be free, no matter the case!" I get up, grab my hoodie, and walk towards the garage door. I insert the key and it feels as if it magically opens. I feel the gentle breeze for the first time in months go through my hair as I walk out, it feels as if all the problems have been lifted off of my shoulders; just by opening a door. I walk towards the sidewalk and try to conceal myself as much as possible. Because I know if I was caught tonight, I'd lose my one and only chance for freedom.


End file.
